Episode 404 - 12 Chefs Compete
The fourth episode of Season 4 of Hell's Kitchen aired on Fox, on April 22, 2008. On that episode happened the very first Family Night service, a serious injury, and a meltdown by one contestant, leading to a hilarious elimination. Intro While dismissing the contestants, Ramsay told he would love to say good night, but could not as it was a shit night. Then, he called Ben's name, and called him a punk and useless. On her way back to the dorms, Vanessa was still ashamed and feeling the failure, being very emotional, and was comforted by her team. She declared she cannot fail again as that was all she knew what to do. On the blue side, Bobby acknowledged Hell's Kitchen was a dirty game, and Ben mocked Ramsay's insult of punk, but he also thought that Ramsay might be testing him and that he would like to see his commitment. Louross said he was now digging into the personal level. Kitchen cleaning A few moments later, Ramsay was talking in the microphone, asking everybody to get downstairs, in their kitchen, to clean them. In the red kitchen, everybody was doing their part, except Corey, who complained that she was too tired at the moment and did not do very much. After a few minutes of hanging around, she went back to the dorms and laid on her bed, which annoyed her teammates. Shayna stated this action was lazy, and Christina said that if she was that tired, she should maybe go home. Team challenge The next morning, both teams got lined up in the dining room in front of Ramsay, who asked Corey how she was feeling that morning. She said that she was ready to lead her team and step up to the plate, but that statement made all her teammates laugh. When Ramsay asked the red team who was their strongest chef, Jen and Corey raised their hands, but the rest of the team agreed on Jen. When Ramsay asked why not Corey, she said it was because they did not like her, but Shayna recalled what she did during the kitchen cleaning the previous night. What Corey understood about this is that her teammates were threatened and intimidated by her, because they were trying to bring her down. When Ramsay asked the blue team who was their strongest chef, Bobby immediately nominated Ben in that position, which Louross agreed, followed by the rest of the team. That statement motivated Ben, who said he wanted to be strong, go for it, and see how far he would get. After that, Ramsay said that the first three services were a disaster, and told he was changing everything by organizing the very first Family Night special in Hell's Kitchen. He ordered both teams in the blue kitchen, and introduced the Pasta Making Challenge. During his demonstration on how to properly make pasta, Ramsay used Bobby's arms to hang the pasta. After that, each team got 20 minutes to make the most acceptable pasta as possible. On the red side, Jen acknowledged that the men were stronger physically, but that did not stop her to be very determined to win the challenge. On the blue side, it was Petrozza who was as determined, who said he would get his teammates pumped up. At one point, Matt was not doing anything, except from standing still, with his arms spread, waiting for the pasta, which annoyed Ben, who said he did not man up. Ramsay told Matt that he might want to rest his arms, which he did, and he continued to verbally motivate his team. After a few minutes, Jen started to put some pasta on Shayna's arms, and on the blue side, Ben did the same thing on Matt. Near the end, Craig was holding the pasta to go in the machine, but he was doing it wrong, and Louross told him how to do it properly. However, Bobby, who acknowledged Craig was holding the team back during every challenge, pushed him to the side and rolled the pasta himself. This annoyed Craig who told everybody would like to make themselves look good and make other people look like shit, but he stood there, not helping, and Ramsay called him a "lazy little fucker" and told him to move. On the red side, Corey thought that Jen's way of becoming a leader was not correct. With very few seconds left, Petrozza almost broke his arm rolling the pasta, with Jen and Bobby having the same motivation. When time was up, Matt and Shayna's arms were fully covered in pasta. Before the judging, Ramsay congratulated both teams for the effort, declaring he saw more energy during that challenge than the first three services combined. Then, he asked why Corey and Jen were holding Shayna's hands, and Jen said it was because her arms were tired. After that, he pulled some pasta off Matt's arm, checked it, and placed it on the balance. The men were at 1.39 lbs of acceptable pasta, which worried Louross. After taking some pasta off Shayna's arm and weighing it, the women's total was at 2.66 lbs so far. They started celebrating, but Jen noticed Matt's arm which still had a lot of pasta on it. Ramsay took the remaining pasta from Matt's arm off, and after a quick check, the men finished with a score of 5.49 lbs of acceptable pasta. They were looking very nervous, and Ramsay took some pasta off Shayna's arm. After the women's total elevated at 4.82 lbs, Ramsay took the remaining pasta from the women, weighed it, and the women's final total was 6.57 lbs, therefore clinching their win. The women celebrated by hugging each other. Ben's spit cups Before the women left for their reward, Christina became mad at Ben because he was chewing tobacco and leaving his spit cups all over the kitchen. When Ben got up to get it, Rosann schooled him on the fact that he was leaving his dishes in the sink without washing them, and both of them got into an argument, where Rosann said she would throw in the garbage anything she would find laying on the counter, and Ben started mimicking her. They finished their argument with Rosann saying she was watching Ben. Reward The red team was rewarded with a day at an amusement park, in Santa Monica Beach, and they were transported there in Hummer limousines. Before leaving, Ramsay praised Jen's efforts, and she said that the win was making her feel great as she led her team to victory. After Rosann and Ben's argument, the women were getting ready for going out, with Corey saying that even though her team was talking behind her back, she would still manage to have a good time, enjoying being in California. When they got outside, Vanessa was excited to drive in a Hummer limousine as she never did before, even in a regular limousine. Arrived there, Christina declared it would have been fun to throw Corey off the Ferris wheel, but just to be out and see the outside world was good enough. Punishment The men had to prep all the new menu items, all day long, for both kitchens. That loss infuriated Petrozza, saying that challenge was all about muscles and strength, and that he could not believe that his team lost. Back in the dorms, Louross was pointing fingers at Craig for not being a team player, while Craig spent some alone time, away from his team. After Ben and Rosann's argument, Petrozza picked up the phone, and led his team to prep. After some time of prep, Petrozza became exhausted, saying that his team needed a day of rest. Also, the men joked that they hope the women's roller coaster would shut down and crash. Later, when Sous Chef Scott asked for a volunteer, Ben proposed himself, and went outside to see the children's playground for that night's service. Then, he was tasked to clean the animals' shit in the pen, which let him question his position as the best chef on his team. Before service When the women arrived from their reward, they saw Ben cleaning the animals' pen, embarrassing him. With an hour left before service, the women got changed and prepped the remaining items from their kitchen. Outside, children were already having fun in the playground. During prep, Christina declared her team had to work hard to prep a menu they learned half an hour before, and after, she almost burned herself lifting a hot tray with her bare hand. Jen was trying to motivate her team, saying that if they could not do a menu consisting of burgers, pasta and onion rings, they could not do anything. In the men's kitchen, everybody was trying to rally behind Craig, who was deemed the weakest link at that point, but he gave all of them attitude saying pasta was easy to cook and that they should shut the fuck up. When the teams were lined up, Ramsay motivated them saying that he was not asking for a perfect service, he was demanding it. He also added that the first team who would complete its tickets first would win the service. After that, he told Jean-Philippe that because it was Family Night, he had to take his tie off, open up his shirt and relax a little bit. Jean-Philippe was reluctant to do so, saying he was feeling more comfortable in his traditional suit. When he almost missed the step on his way down, Ramsay told him to walk straight and called him a doughnut. Dinner service When the first ticket was called out in the red kitchen, Vanessa was determined to have a good service, saying that she does not have to fail again after her disastrous performance during the previous service. So, she quickly took vocal control of the red kitchen. In the blue kitchen, Ben and Matt gave each other a high-five, motivating each other, as Ben was also determined to lead the men to victory. The first chowder Vanessa sent to the pass was deemed beautiful by Ramsay, who told that they had the momentum and that they must not lose it. Ramsay told the men that the women sent their first ticket, and after that, Louross communicated with Matt over the chicken wings. Then, Ramsay told Matt to not serve raw chicken. Ben brought his first onion rings to the pass, but they were not crispy enough, so Ramsay told him to start again. When Ben was caught staring at Ramsay, the latter told him to get to work, and he finally delivered acceptable onion rings. 45 minutes into service, the blue customers were getting their appetizers, and despite the onion rings receiving positive reviews, a chicken wing dish was sent back for being raw. This infuriated Ramsay, who called the whole men's team out for that mistake, and called Matt a fucking prick. Craig thought it was major and called it nasty if a kid bit into a raw chicken When he asked Matt what he was doing, the latter only responded by saying "Yes Chef, sorry Chef, it will not happen again". This led Ramsay to remind him his tartar signature dish on the opening episode. Ramsay told him to wake up, and in the red kitchen, Vanessa managed to send half of her appetizers. When the team moved on to entrée, Shayna erupted a fire on the appetizer station, and when Vanessa was about to take it off, some oil dropped on her hand, and she sustained a second-degree burn. She asked Ramsay for some ice, and Rosann yelled, calling for a medic, and declaring that her hand was blazing red, thinking she would break down in tears. Vanessa ran to the back store to see a medic, who applied some heeling cream over her hand, but Vanessa was still in great pain, and finally went to the hospital by SUV. When she was not coming back, Shayna was worried as she did not know what happened to her. Christina asked where Vanessa was, but nobody answered as they did not know either. Then, Ramsay declared she was on her way to the hospital, but that if they were slowing down, they would be in trouble. Despite being one member down, Christina vocally rallied the women, motivating them by saying they would be able to pull it off anyway. Two hours into dinner service, the women had 12 tickets remaining, while the men had 10. Petrozza sent crab cakes that were deemed very nice by Ramsay, and customers were satisfied. This led to many entrées being served in both sides of the dining room. When Matt served a burger that was too small, Ramsay schooled him on his mistake, and asked him why he was firing burgers so early. He compared the burgers to ice hockey pucks, threw each of them to all the team members, before angrily throwing one towards the back store when he asked if they were a fast-food joint. Then, Ramsay asked Bobby if he could get a grip, which Bobby answered he would, and after that, Bobby was telling Matt how to properly cook his burgers. In the red kitchen, Jen became the vocal leader of the team after Vanessa's departure, giving instructions to Shayna and Rosann, and asking time. Her leadership helped her team to send out many entrées. In the blue kitchen, it was Bobby who emerged as a leader by sending acceptable entrées to the pass. When he saw food coming out, Ben relaxed a little bit and congratulated Bobby and Matt, but Ramsay did not appreciate, saying the men had six tickets left compared to the women's two, and that they should wake up instead. Jen and Louross rallied their respective teams to push out their final tickets, and in the red kitchen, Shayna sustained a little burn, which was fortunately not as bad as Vanessa's. In the blue kitchen, Craig brought a meatball spaghetti to the pass when a spaghetti of clams was on order. Ramsay called the ticket again, and asked for a spaghetti of clams quickly. When Craig sent it, it turned out raw. Ramsay furiously asked him to start again, but when Bobby came over to help, Craig repeatedly said he had it. Ramsay asked for a time, but Craig did not answer, and when his entire team did, he disrespectfully shouted two minutes. In the red kitchen, the last ticket was called out, and the team rallied to send it, and when they did, Ramsay congratulated them. Jen was so happy she wanted to dance, but Ramsay asked the women to go over in the blue kitchen and help the men. Ramsay asked Jen to go over and help Ben, who Ramsay called "Chef Ben". He was embarrassed about that situation, and Ramsay schooled him on his laid-back behavior and congratulating his team. Ramsay ridiculed Ben, comparing him as the iceberg of the Titanic. When Shayna came over to help Craig, he refused her help, constantly saying he got it. After Louross gave a little pep talk to everybody, Ramsay called out another ticket, and asked Craig how long for the spaghetti of clams. However, Craig failed to answer, Ramsay became furious, and Matt tried to convince Craig to answer. Then, Ramsay told he was making him nervous, and Craig grabbed a hot pan with his bare hands, burning himself in the process. When everybody, including Ramsay, were asking Craig a time, he lost his patience and disrespectfully told it was coming right now, and that they had to fucking listen. He threw a pan in anger while everybody was staring at him, disbelieving Ramsay. After the last entrée was served, both teams switched off and wrapped up their kitchens. Post-mortem When the teams were lined up, Ramsay announced the women winners for serving all their tickets, and more importantly, for bouncing back after a slow start. He also declared Jen the best cook in both kitchens for emerging as a star. That compliment made her heart melt as she really appreciated it. After that, he told the men that if Family Night was a movie, it would have been a horror movie on their side as it was embarrassing. He asked Craig if it was that difficult to cook pasta, which Craig answered no, and when he turned to Ben, he told him he was surprising him. Ben thanked Ramsay, thinking it was a compliment, but Ramsay added he was surprising in how shit he was, expecting more, and told him he maybe should not have quit his day job this early. Finally, Ramsay named Bobby "Best of the Worst" for making him feel safe in the kitchen, adding that he must not break the trust that was there, and asked him to nominate two of his teammates for elimination, and concluding he was not short of choices. Back in the dorms, Bobby acknowledged he began the competition roughly, but that the tables were starting to change to his advantage. After Ben said he thought Ramsay was hating him, Vanessa came back from the hospital, and was warmly welcomed by everybody. She told she would see a medical surgeon on the next Monday, and Christina announced her the news that their team won the service. While pleading his case to Bobby, Craig acknowledged his performance was not up to par, but Matt and Ben's were not as well. Ben asked Bobby for a private talk with him, where Ben said he did not know if he would like to be put up only because Ramsay was hating him. Bobby laughed, and noticed that Ben had some bad services and that he always seem at the wrong place, at the wrong time. Ben acknowledged that even though he was close friend with Bobby, it did not mean anything as they were trying to win a competition. Moments later, Matt joined the conversation, and declared he would nominate Craig for his lack of communication and disrespecting Ramsay. While Matt admitted his poor performance, he said that Craig was a pain in the ass. Elimination Bobby nominated Craig as his first nominee, and Matt as his second. Ramsay called both of them down, but also declared he would not want to go any further, stating there was another one who should step forward as well. Ramsay did not called his name, stating he knew who he was, and Ben immediately recognized himself and stepped forward. After all three of them pleaded their cases, Ben told he would give 100% every day, and Matt followed, saying he would give 125%. However, Craig declared he did not know what percentages were, but that he would give just over that. In the end, Ramsay eliminated Craig for failing to keep control of his station and his poor attitude during service. After Craig left, Ramsay told Ben and Matt that they were on their final straw. While dismissing the chefs, Ramsay welcomed Vanessa back, and urged Jen to not stop, a compliment she appreciated. Ramsay's comment: "I can teach someone how to cook, but Craig was a bad cook with an even worse attitude. There was no hope for him." Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes